


I Love You For Who You Are

by opaqueraindrops



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Transphobia, Very Mild Violence, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaqueraindrops/pseuds/opaqueraindrops
Summary: Dadsona has a brief encounter with Damien's transphobic ex-boyfriend.





	I Love You For Who You Are

There is never a dull moment with Damien, no matter how boring he insists he is. I find joy in the simplest of activities with him, whether it be listening to him rambling about the inaccuracies that people make about the Victorian era to the different meanings of flowers to his favorite Naruto work. He is quite knowledgeable in a multitude of fields.

Said man is currently telling me a story of his college years with Mary as we are holding hands and walking towards the cinema. Our quiet venture is interrupted by another man with a smirk on his face.

“Damien?” he asks.

Damien’s face instantly pales in fear before replying with a simple “J-Jesse?”

“Ahh… It is you. I almost couldn’t recognize you without your chest,” Jesse rudely states.

“Excuse me but we are currently on a date, so do you think you can back off of my boyfriend?” I interrupt. I’m usually more awkward in these kinds of encounters, but Damien’s fearful expression is enough for me to push away my own anxiety in attempts to assuage his.

“Oh-ho. What do we got here? A new boyfriend? I’m surprised you’re still with ‘Damien’ after you found out.” I must have looked confused because he continued on talking. “He’s never told you?” the guy I’ve deemed as “Asshole” laughs out.

“Told me what?” I ask against my better judgment. It’s not like I was going to get the full truth out of Asshole either way. He was most likely going to twist the truth in some convoluted way to make me disgusted at Damien, which I refuse to allow. No matter what I would wait for Damien to tell me the full truth because I trust him, not a random stranger.

“Please,” Damien pleads desperately. I want nothing more than to hold Damien and tell him that everything’s going to be okay. I can’t even begin to imagine the terrible things that Asshole did to him to make Damien plead in such a way.  

“He’s got a pussy,” Asshole announces with no regards to how desperate Damien looked.

I glance over to Damien to gauge his emotions and notice that his eyes were beginning to water. I could tell that he was trying his hardest to not cry in public. I instantly see red. How low can a person be to try to out another because they’re petty? “The only pussy I see is you,” I reply after a beat.

“Excuse me?” He narrows his eyes. “Look, man, I basically just saved you from being with a woman pretending to be a man. You should-”

Asshole doesn’t manage to finish his statement before my fist is in his face.

“Y/N!” Damien shouts. I feel a bit bad for having Damien witness this since he isn’t the biggest fan of violence, apart from self-defense. However, I do not regret my decision in the slightest bit.

“Damien is a man if he says he is. That is not your decision to make.” I glare at Asshole, who starts laughing.

He decides to test me again and asks “What kind of a man has a pussy?”

I go in to punch his face another time, but this time he grabs my hand before I can make contact. By now, Damien is a bit hysterical, most likely from the anxiety of seeing his old transphobic partner and the violence about occur to his current partner. I, on the other hand, couldn’t care less if I get into a fight right now because someone needs to teach Asshole that words have consequences. Freedom of speech? Of course, I will fight for everyone’s right to speak their mind. However, talk shit, get hit.

I rack my brain for things to do other than kneeing Asshole in the dick because I don’t think Damien’s heart could handle it. I shove my other hand into my pocket and feel an object. That’s when I remember that I went wood whittling with Robert the other day, and he gave me his pocket knife so I could “protect myself on our next cryptid hunt.”

I withdraw the knife, flip it open, and bring it up to Asshole’s face. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“What the fuck?” he screams as he throws me back. “Never mind. You two deserve each other. You’re both fucking crazy.”

I wave my knife one more time, and Asshole runs off without hesitation. I am still fuming at what he did when I hear Damien whimpering next to me. I drop my hand and lose all thoughts of anger as I go to embrace my dearest. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” I whisper to him. “He’s gone now.”

“Y/N, I meant to tell you soon,” Damien begins to explain. “It’s just that every time I thought of doing so, I was frightened that you would react in a poor manner. Of course, I know that you are not that kind of person. However, my fears would not diminish no matter how hard I attempted to-”

I cut off his ramblings with a quick peck. “Dames, you don’t have to explain yourself. You should have told me whenever you felt ready. Besides, I kind of already knew…” I trailed off.

“Wait, what?” he asks, confused. “Who told you?” Damien started to get an upset look on his face, scared that someone he trusted had outed him.

“Um, you did,” I answered. I guess he must have forgotten or that it was an unintentional slip-up. “I never questioned it because I didn’t think it was that big of a deal, but you told me that the goth store in the mall had a great selection of Victorian-styled binders.”

“Oh,” Damien realizes, “I guess I did. You don’t mind that I’m not who you thought I was?”

It pains me that he has to even ask me that question. He must have gone through so much in his life. I don’t understand why other people must insist on throwing slurs around and just overall be an asshole. It’s his life; let him live it. It doesn’t affect anyone other than himself. “What do you mean, my love? You are a bigger man than I could ever be. It doesn’t matter what other people _think_ you are so long as you _know_ who you are. I love you in any way, shape, or form.”

Damien has tears in his eyes again, but this time, they’re tears of joy. “I love you too, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh ! This is my first work in a long time and my first work on this website ! Hopefully, I do this piece justice. I really just wanted to read Dadsona beating up a transphobic person, so I decided to write my own version.


End file.
